life_on_marsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Merrystar
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Tlk 13:14, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Getting rid of the rc redlink :) Great Thanks Hello there, I'm the person who applied for the wiki. I have to say you've done some amazing work here and it looks fantastic. I would have been around sooner but I've been juggling so many things lately that this fell by the way-side. Anyway, I just wished to leave you a message of thanks and to say how pleased I am at what you've done with the wiki (: --The Doctor 11:16, 10 October 2008 (UTC) US vs. UK As a fan of the original, I'm not fond of e.g. the UK version characters being listed second on the main page. IMHO the original should have precedence over the remake. Ausir 00:09, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Crosspost! I just explained the reasoning to you -- I hope you can live with it :). -- Wendy (talk) 00:12, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I guess you're right in that most people visiting the wiki now will likely be looking for the US version. Still, it doesn't diminish my nerd rage and it's not as if it's that hard for wiki visitors to see which the series they're looking for is. Oh well, I suppose I'll be able to somehow live with it if I'm alone here. As for Ashes to Ashes, the 2nd series will air in 2009. Ausir 00:15, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::BTW, how about a compromise - putting the cast lists for the US and UK version side by side instead of one below the other? :) Ausir 00:19, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Portal:Characters What do you think about my current changes to Portal:Characters? Ausir 01:13, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it's that confusing, given that the British character portraits have identical backgrounds that make them stand out a bit (aside from Phyllis, who was not counted as main cast despite being in every episode aside from the first one). Ausir 01:34, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Life on Mars reorg I'd have to agree with Ausir's original change and not with your reversion. This sort of thing does steam me ... it seems that there is this driving urge to dumb things down for the public. I believe that the chronological order of the series should govern the organization of the page. It seems rather unlikely that individuals would not be able to discern which version of the series they are actually seeing and which one airs in their geographical location (some of us do not live in the US) Game widow 10:12, 14 October 2008 (UTC)